


Orochimaru, I forbid adult missions

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I am singlehandedly responsible for this ship, M/M, Not shipping here but it's definitely tension between these characters, There is no other content on the website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Young Orochimaru requests a 'honeypot' infiltration and seduction mission without knowing what it is. When the Third Hokage learns about this nativity, he forbids Orochimaru from doing one. It ends in a verbal fight and a slamming door.No shipping. No chemistry. Implied one-sided teacher-student obsession.





	Orochimaru, I forbid adult missions

“I saw you signed up for a honeypot mission.” The Third Hokage Lord sat in behind his desk.

At the side of the desk was a name plaque that read Sarutobi Hiruzen, as if the people who came here would be in such awe of him that they had to be reminded of his name. Orochimaru couldn't imagine that. To him, he was 'Sensei' in public and 'Hiruzen' at home.

Orochimaru scratched the back of his ankle with the top of his other foot and said: “I want to make Jounin rank. That mission is the only one my CV still needs.”

“Do you know what a 'honepot' mission is?”

“Everyone’s been discouraging me because it’s infiltration and I’m small. I don’t care about other people's warnings. Those don't apply to me.”

“Do you know what 'honey' is a euphemism for?”

“Of course I do.”

“You’re lying to me, Orochimaru. It’s alright if you don’t know."  
  
Orochimaru said nothing. He jammed his hands in his pockets.  
  
Hiruzen said, "It’s sex.”

“Of course I know that.”

Hiruzen sighed and a smile flickered over his face as if he had anticipated the answer and gotten it too. Then he was serious again. “You’re still in early puberty. Fifteen. Are you sure you are ready for this? Because if you aren’t, I’m going to take your name off the list. It’s alright, there’s no shame to it. My job as a Hokage is to mind everyone in the village.”

Orochimaru was fourteen, but he wasn't going to tell Hiruzen that he had lied about his age years ago, upon being adopted. He was in a team with people that were one year older than him, and he would hate it if Jiraiya or Tsunade learnt of his real age and started calling him baby. He was old enough to kill people, so he was old enough for honeypot missions. “I don’t want you to take my name off the list.”

Hiruzen said nothing.

“I’m ready,” Orochimaru said.

“Have you ever had sex?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me,” said Hiruzen. This was already Orochimaru's second lie that he caught.

“No, I haven’t.”

“As your father-”

Orochimaru interrupted: “Ssstep-father!”

“…As your father, I don’t think you-”

“You killed my mother and saved me from the battlefield. Those two acts cancel each other out, But I still had a father. And he was Mizukage, and that’s not you." That hurt Sarutobi. Orochimaru could see it on his face, but he didn’t care. He needed this part of his history intact. It was the core of his being. It was his heritage, it was who he was. Hiruzen and the Sarutobi clan and many people in Konoha had been trying to put a tabboo on his past. Konoha wanted to assimilate him.

"Orochimaru, look at me."  
  
Orochimaru studied the stacks of papers that were under the picture of Lord First Hokage.

"Maru."

Orochimaru looked back at him, but it wasn't willingly. It was because Hiruzen told him to and he didn't dare to make his tantrums too long.

"I love you as if you’re my own child.”

Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and glared to the side again. The stack of paper was target of his glare. But he grumbled, “And I love you too.”

Sarutobi said nothing.

Orochimaru said nothing either. He remained there. _If you think I will leave now, you're wrong._

Sarutobi grabbed his keys from a drawer. He stood up from his chair and put his pen on the windowsill. He went to a cabinet that was pushed against the wall and unlocked it. He took out a folder. He put it on his arm, and flipped through the pages. It made a rustling sound.

Orochimaru looked at him from the corners of his eyes. Sensei suddenly looked back. Orochimaru’s eyes snapped away. He felt caught for looking.

Sensei took a sheet out of his folder. He put the folder back. He went to Orochimaru, and held out the sheet. It had a picture and a biography. “This young woman is qualified to guide-”

Orochimaru snatched the paper out of his hand. He threw it away in the same motion. “I don’t want a guide!”

“I won’t let you enter a honeypot mission blindly without prior training.”

“I don’t want a female guide. I looked at the statistics. Honey mission targets are mostly all men. I'm a man, they're men. A woman is going to teach me nothing about. Women don't understand men at all. If I’m taught anything honeypot related at all, I want to be taught by a man.”

Sarutobi bent down to grab the fallen page. He slowly straightened up. His hand crunched the paper into a wrinkle. “No honorable man in Konoha would state in his bio that he would do male-male honeypot missions, and still remain well-respected.”

“But it happens, right?” Orochimaru was sure there were some. There had to be at least one or two in Konoha, right? People who were gay?

The look on Hiruzen's face told him he was right. There were that type of people and that type of missions. But he said: “Orochimaru, I wouldn’t know whom to entrust you to.” He sounded defensive.

“This topic makes you uncomfortable, doesn’t it?”

“Well, yes.” Sarutobi picked up the fallen bio. He put the sheet face-down on the desk.

“In Kirigakure it’s normal t-”

“You are not in that dumpster any more!” he snapped.

Orochimaru stared him. Hiruzen had just called the Land of the Water a dumpster in Orochimaru's face and he needed a moment to process this offense. The surprise transformed into a pain and then in very quiet fury.

“This is your home country now, and in Konoha we don’t engage in any no-strings-attached homosexual behaviour like Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen do. Over here, sex is to enlarge the clan, or as a mission for the benefit of the village.”

Orochimaru gritted his teeth.

“If I’m going to do honeypot missions, it is for the benefit of the village.”

“You won’t do those missions.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are my child.”

“But I’m not! I’m not your child. We’re not even related.”

“You’re a member of my household. I won’t let strange men touch you.”

“You’re -ku ku ku- literally denying me power and Jounin status. You're unfair. Because we are living in the same house. That's a stupid reason because you know I can do anything covert and never bring shame on our Sarutobi house. You're so possessive. You don't want to imagine me with other men. Other parents-!”

“Other parents care less. Orochimaru!" Hiruzen had obvious trouble keeping his voice down. "They have chuunin successors who are older than you when they become Jounin. They have chuunin who have had sex already. Those men and women know what they are getting into. Those do not object to the an assigned teacher.”

"I'll take your stupid teacher then." Orochimaru snatched at the paper in Hiruzen's balled fist. The paper ripped in halves and Orochimaru held the part without the name or face.  
  
Hiruzen knew that too.  
  
Orochimaru made the paper into the ball, and threw it onto the floor. “I’ll be fine on the mission! I will figure it out.”

“I’m taking your name off the honeypot mission list.”

“Sarutobi-sensei!” This was personal. This was unfair. Orochimaru was three times as competent as the regular chuunin. He should’ve made Jounin half a year ago. Now he knew why he hadn’t been assigned a honeypot mission in all that time. He thought they were rare. Now he knew Hiruzen had been keeping him purposely out of honeypot missions. This Hokage who collected, reviewed, and assigned the missions...? He was the worst Hokage in all time.

"Have you ever even kissed anyone?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes."

"Liar. Get out of my office. I love you, but you make it very hard to parent you right. Get out."

Orochimaru pivoted on his foot and went to the door. He kept his head held high. He hoped Hiruzen would step on the ball of paper and fall and break his arm.  
  
Hiruzen went after him and grabbed Orochimaru's arm.  
  
Orochimaru looked back at him. He put his head in his neck and looked up to him. Hiruzen had dark eyes that had tiny pupils. He could see his own reflection in them. Tiny Orochimarus looked back at him. Orochimaru thought the old-and-young person in the reflection looked a lot like his mother. It hurt. Then he refocused his gaze, and the entirety became Hiruzen's face again.

"I love you too," Orochimaru murmured and he yanked his arm free.

Hiruzen let him go.

Orochimaru left. On his way out, he wanted to slam the door shut as hard as he could. He didn't. Instead, he balled that rage into ice-cold control, and didn't shut the door. He left it partially open, so Hiruzen would have to cross the room to close it himself. 

_You're so possessive of me._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please leave me a heart symbol or a kind word in the comment section. It helps me post stuff.


End file.
